How To Treat A Lady
by a beautiful mess of twilight
Summary: Leah is abused by her father and her boyfriend. When a sexy boy shows up at the garage she works at one day, where will it lead? R
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Ok guys this is another story, I know I have so many that I need to finish but I'm addicted. Lol and I have so many ideas I just want to get them started.**_

_**Ok I don't want to explain too much of this but I will say it's a Leah and Jake one.**_

_**Leah lives with her father who is a horrible and abusive drunk. (I don't picture Harry Clearwater like this but it's my story) Leah is in a relationship with an abusive boyfriend too. Leah works at the local garage and is good with cars.**_

_**Here we go!**_

**Ch. 1- I'm Fine, It's Nothing**

_Leah's POV_

I was working on a Dodge Neon and was the last one at the garage. All the guys went home and I was locking up when I was done. I was looking under the hood and checking the oil when someone beeped and then I heard them walk in.

"Hey I need a set of brakes and an oil change in my truck"

"Hey buddy we're closed!" I kept looking under the hood and figured he would leave. I heard footsteps of boots getting closer.

"I said we are…"

I looked out from under the car and there stood something that you only see in magazines. He was so gorgeous; he was the hottest guy I had ever seen. He had to have been at least 7ft tall, he had short black hair that met in the middle of his head causing a sexy fo-hawk. He had a tight t-shirt on and jeans with some boots that had clearly been worn a lot. He was walking out of the rain and shook the rain out of his hair. He was so hot.

"Hey I just need an oil change to hold me over till you can get me in."

"Ok, let me get this moved out of the way." I got into the Dodge Neon and moved it up a spot.

"Ok pull it in here"

"Got it" He pulled it in and when he started to get out I was already at the front of it.

"Pop the hood"

"Ok" I lifted the hood up to the truck and put the thing that held it up in place. I started to look it over and noticed something.

"You can have a seat over on that couch if you want"

"OK"

"Well I don't think you need an oil change I think you need a whole new oil tank because this one has a nail in it."

"A nail?"

"Yeah it must have bounced up there when you hit something." I was still leaning over the truck when two hands landed on the truck next to mine and I felt the heat of an extremely warm body behind me. I looked over my shoulder and the guy was standing behind me leaning over to see in the truck.

"Wow I wonder how that happened because I didn't hear anything."

"I don't know but that's why you need oil"

"Ok well do you have any tanks here?"

"No but I can get it in the morning."

"Shit"

"Well if it's a ride you need I can give you a ride."

"Well I just moved here and my truck has all my stuff in it for my apartment."

"I have a Ford Escape if you want to load some stuff into it and I can drive you to where you are going."

"Really?"

"Yeah I was just getting ready to go home; I have been here all day."

"Well that would be awesome, thanks" He went to his truck and grabbed a few boxes out. I showed him where my car was and he ran to it through the rain and put his stuff in the back. He came back in and I was just locking up.

"You ready?"

"Yeah" We got in my car and I started the car and pulled out. "So where too?"

"Well I'm at Up Town Apartments"

"Oh wow those are nice; I'm just a couple blocks away from there."

"Awesome"

I started to drive us there when my phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, no I can't come over tonight I worked late at the garage and I'm tired."

"Sam I don't want to, please I'm tired. I will come over tomorrow ok?"

"Fine I will be over in a little bit just let me go check on my dad"

"Bye Love you"

I closed my phone, opened the glove box, and threw my phone in it and slammed it shut.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just my boyfriend, he's drunk and of course wants me to go over."

"Oh"

"Yeah and he doesn't understand that I have been working late at the garage every night and I'm tired."

"Well what if you call him back and just go home."

"No, its fine, he will come over to my house if I don't go there and Sam and my dad don't really get along, especially when they are both drunk."

"I'm sorry"

"Not your fault"

"Yeah but I still feel bad, you do need your sleep"

"I will be fine" We pulled up to the apartments and I parked.

"Well thanks for the ride"

"I will help you carry your stuff up"

"Thanks" I shut the car off and went and helped him with some of the boxes. I helped him upstairs and he opened the door. It was really nice inside. I set the boxes on the floor, "Well I can pick you up in the morning on my way to the garage?"

"Yeah that will work"

"Ok well I will get you at like 8am"

"That works, hey thanks again"

"No problem" I went down stairs and got in my car. I went straight to Sam's because I just wanted to get home and go to bed. I went up to the door and opened it and went in.

"Baby?"

"Yeah, Leah I'm in here" His words were slurred and I could hear the TV coming from the living room. I went into the living room and Sam was sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand.

"You want one?"

"No I'm good I have to drive myself home"

"Or you could spend the night"

"I have to work in the morning"

"So what you can leave early"

"No Sam I'm tired"

"Then why did you come here?!"

"Because you wanted me too"

"Only because I thought you would be spending the night"

"Well I'm not so I will leave"

"Baby stay" I went and sat down on the couch and he put his arm around me. I could smell the beer on his breathe when he tried to kiss me.

"Sam you smell like beer, how long have you been drinking?"

"I don't know since I got off work"

"You get off work at 4 it's now 10:15 at night. Sam that's 6 hours of drinking!"

"So what baby, I'm fine"

"I am so sick of this"

"Well whatever!" I started to get up and he pulled me back to the couch and started to kiss me.

"Sam get off, I will see you tomorrow"

"Don't go!"

"I'm leaving" I got up and walked out. He didn't go after me because he tried to get off the couch and he fell back down. Too much effort to chase after his own girlfriend.

I drove home and went inside. My dad was in his lazy boy with a beer in his hand and empty cans on the floor.

"Hey Dad I'm home"

"Leah come in here" I went into the living room and he started mumbling something about the TV and I started to pick up the cans. He smacked me in the side of the face after I got about three cans picked up. I fell on the floor but kept picking them up.

"Leave them go! I want them on the floor!"

"Well I don't because it looks like a pig pen" He smacked me again this time square in the mouth. I tasted blood in my mouth but finished picking them up. I threw them in the trash can and started to go upstairs.

"Good night dad"

"I'm not done talking to you disrespectful whore!" I let it go and went upstairs. I got in the shower and took a long warm shower. I got out and looked at my face. My lip was cut and swollen and my face was starting to bruise.

"Ehh…" I wrapped the towel around me and went into my room. I closed and locked the door and got ready for bed. I laid down and tried to be gently on the one side of my face.

I got up the next morning and started to get ready at about 7. I put on some old jeans, my boots, and a black tank top. I brushed my hair and kept it down but had my rubber band on my wrist. I grabbed a breakfast bar and went out the door.

I pulled up to his apartment and he was standing outside. I pulled up and he got in.

"Good morning."

"Good morn…Oh my God what happened to your lip?!"

"Nothing, it's fine"

"Dude that is not ok"

"I just hit something last night; let it go I'm fine."

"Well since you're fine I didn't get your name last night."

"Leah Clearwater" I shook his warm, soft hand.

"Jacob Black, you can call me Jake if you want."

"Ok well Mr. Black let's go and get your truck up and running. I might add that it is a sharp truck."

"Yep it's a Rumble Bee"

"I like it, the yellow is really nice"

"Thanks"

"So how old are you?"

"I'm 20, how about you?"

"18, fresh out of high school"

"That's awesome, how did you learn so much about cars?"

"Well before my mom died, my dad really showed me a lot and I grew up around cars so…"

"I'm sorry"

"No its ok she died when I was 14"

"Oh"

"Yeah she wasn't around much anyway"

"Oh I see" We pulled into the garage and I was the first one there again. We got out of the car and I went and opened the door. We went in and I turned on the lights. The smell of musk, diesel and Jake's cologne filled my nose. We walked in and Jake got a look at the side of my face. It was all bruised up but wasn't as swollen as last night.

"Leah, seriously now, what happened?!"

"Jake I said it's nothing."

"Leah a fat lip and a bruised face is not nothing, I thought you were going home and going to bed last night?"

"Well I stopped at Sam's and then went home, I'm fine, it's nothing now let me get the truck running"

"Did Sam hit you?"

"It's really none of your business, but no he didn't"

"Ok I will stop" He went and sat on the couch and I called one of the guys before they got here so they could stop and get me an oil tank. Once they got there I started to replace it.

"You need help?"

"Nope I'm good thanks"

I could tell he was getting bored but I thought it was funny. I finished and told Jake to come over.

"Ok take it for a ride and tell me if there is anything wrong"

"You want to go with me?"

"Sure" We got in the car and he started it.

"Sounds better" He pulled out and got us onto the road. We went for a five minute drive and then came back to the shop.

"Pull in so I can check the oil."

"Ok" He pulled it into the spot and I jumped out. I went over and lifted the hood and started to check it. I didn't set up the thing that held it up on because I was only pulling out the stick. I pulled it out and was sticking it back in when I lost grip of the hood and it fell on my arm. I let out a gut wrenching scream.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I own nothing.**_

**Ch. 1- I'm Fine, It's Nothing**

_Jacob's POV_

I was driving down the road in the rain when my check engine light went on. I didn't know what it was for but I figured an oil change. My brakes were already grinding so I would stop somewhere and see if they would do both. I looked at the clock and it was 9 o'clock at night. I drove into the town with the new apartment that I was going to live in. As soon as I entered the town there was a garage with its lights still on. I pulled in and stopped out into the rain. I watched into the garage.

"Hey I need set of brakes and an oil change on my truck."

A feminine face came from under the hood of a yellow Dodge Neon. "Hey buddy we're closed!" No body appeared and probably thought I left. I walked in deeper and got closer to the car that the voice was coming from.

Finally she appeared and was so gorgeous. "I said we are…" she stopped mid-sentence. She was stunning with her dark hair lying against her cooper colored skin. She had beautiful hazel eyes. Her jeans were dirty but hugging her in all the right places, the t-shirt she was wearing was the perfect color red against her skin. I had never seen a beautiful girl in work boots but I never thought it would be that sexy.

"Hey I just need an oil change to hold me over till you can get me in."

"Ok let me just move this out of the way." She got into the car and moved it up a spot.

"Ok pull it in here"

"Got it" I pulled it in and when I started to get out she was already at the front of my truck.

"Pop the hood"

"Ok" She lifted up the hood, which is an extremely heavy hood, and set it up so it wouldn't fall.

"You can have a seat over on that couch if you want"

"OK" I went over and sat down on the couch and picked up one of the magazines that were on the coffee table. About five minutes later,

"Well I don't think you need an oil change I think you need a whole new oil tank because this one has a nail in it."

"A nail?" How the hell did a nail get up there, I would have noticed.

"Yeah it must have bounced up there when you hit something." She was still leaning over the truck when I placed my hands on the truck next to hers. I looked over her shoulder and saw inside the truck and where the nail landed.

"Wow I wonder how that happened because I didn't hear anything."

"I don't know but that's why you need oil"

"Ok well do you have any tanks here?"

"No but I can get it in the morning."

"Shit"

"Well if it's a ride you need I can give you a ride."

"Well I just moved here and my truck has all my stuff in it for my apartment."

"I have a Ford Escape if you want to load some stuff into it and I can drive you to where you are going."

"Really?" Wow that was awesome of her, I mean she just met me and was already volunteering to give me a ride.

"Yeah I was just getting ready to go home; I have been here all day."

"Well that would be awesome, thanks" I went to my truck and grabbed a few boxes out. She showed me where her car was and I ran to it through the rain and put my stuff in the back. I came back in and she was just locking everything up.

"You ready?"

"Yeah" We got in her car and she started the car and pulled out. "So where too?"

"Well I'm at Up Town Apartments"

"Oh wow those are nice; I'm just a couple blocks away from there."

"Awesome"

She started to drive us there when her phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, no I can't come over tonight I worked late at the garage and I'm tired." Damn she has a boyfriend, but the hot ones always do.

"Sam I don't want to, please I'm tired. I will come over tomorrow ok?"

"Fine I will be over in a little bit just let me go check on my dad" But a controlling boyfriend, it will never last.

"Bye Love you"

She closed my phone, opened the glove box, and threw her phone in it and slammed it shut.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just my boyfriend, he's drunk and of course wants me to go over." Wow what a little bitch, because he's drunk he wants his beautiful girlfriend that he doesn't deserve, to come over and bang him.

"Oh"

"Yeah and he doesn't understand that I have been working late at the garage every night and I'm tired."

"Well what if you call him back and just go home."

"No, its fine, he will come over to my house if I don't go there and Sam and my dad don't really get along, especially when they are both drunk." Wow both her boyfriend and her dad were drunk a lot, I felt really bad, and that isn't a life.

"I'm sorry"

"Not your fault"

"Yeah but I still feel bad, you do need your sleep"

"I will be fine" We pulled up to the apartments and she parked.

"Well thanks for the ride"

"I will help you carry your stuff up"

"Thanks" She shut the car off and went and helped me with some of the boxes. She helped me upstairs and I opened the door. I loved this apartment so much. I set the boxes on the floor, "Well I can pick you up in the morning on my way to the garage?"

"Yeah that will work"

"Ok well I will get you at like 8am"

"That works, hey thanks again"

"No problem" She went down stairs and got in my chair. She pulled out of the parking lot and left. After I watched out the window to make sure she got to her car ok, I started to unpack. I only unpacked the few boxes that I had and then I went into the bedroom that was all already set up and took a shower. When I got out I went to bed because it had been a long day. I woke up at 7 and had some breakfast. I started to get dressed and get ready. I went down stairs at about 5 to 8 and waited for her. She pulled up right at eight and I got in.

"Good morning."

"Good morn…Oh my God what happened to your lip?!" I looked over at her when I got in and her lip had a big cut and it was swollen and bruised.

"Nothing, its fine" It was not nothing.

"Dude that is not ok"

"I just hit something last night; let it go I'm fine." I would let it go; it really wasn't any of my business.

"Well since you're fine I didn't get your name last night."

"Leah Clearwater" She shook my hand and hers was so tiny compared to mine.

"Jacob Black, you can call me Jake if you want."

"Ok well Mr. Black let's go and get your truck up and running. I might add that it is a sharp truck."

"Yep it's a Rumble Bee"

"I like it, the yellow is really nice"

"Thanks"

"So how old are you?"

"I'm 20, how about you?"

"18, fresh out of high school"

"That's awesome, how did you learn so much about cars?"

"Well before my mom died, my dad really showed me a lot and I grew up around cars so…"

"I'm sorry"

"No its ok she died when I was 14"

"Oh"

"Yeah she wasn't around much anyway"

"Oh I see" We pulled into the garage and she was the first one there I guessed. We got out of the car and she went and opened the door. We went in and she turned on the lights. We walked in and I got good a look at the side of her face. It was all bruised up and swollen.

"Leah, seriously now, what happened?!"

"Jake I said it's nothing."

"Leah a fat lip and a bruised face is not nothing. I thought you were going home and going to bed last night?"

"Well I stopped at Sam's and then went home, I'm fine, it's nothing now let me get the truck running" So she did go to Sam's, he was drunk, what if he hit her?

"Did Sam hit you?"

"It's really none of your business, but no he didn't"

"Ok I will stop" I went and sat on the couch and she called one of the guys before they got here so they could stop and get an oil tank. Once they got there she started to replace it.

"You need help?"

"Nope I'm good thanks"

I was so bored but I would wait. Finally she called me over.

"Ok take it for a ride and tell me if there is anything wrong"

"You want to go with me?"

"Sure" We got in the car and I started it.

"Sounds better" I pulled out and got us onto the road. We went for a five minute drive and then came back to the shop.

"Pull in so I can check the oil."

"Ok" I pulled it into the spot and she jumped out. She went over and lifted the hood and started to check it. I walked back over to the couch and sat down when I heard a gut wrenching scream.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I own nothing. Guys I'm getting a ton of people for favorite story and story alerts, can you please review, and it takes seconds. And I only did the first chapter in both points of view because I thought they both had a lot to say and it was really an important chapter to tell everything or at least try to get it across.**_

**Ch. 2- Not How You Treat A Lady**

_Jacob's POV_

I got up and ran to the scream. The scream was coming from Leah, she must have lost grip of the hood and it fell on her arm. I ran over and pulled up the hood and her arm was clearly broken but some of it was burned from the heat coming from the engine. She was crying and she pulled her arm out from over the engine and a little bit of blood dripped onto the floor. I ran over and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her arms.

She was in so much pain, I picked her up and set her in the front seat of my truck and then went around and pulled out and drove us to the hospital. Good thing I had stayed here before or I wouldn't have known where it was. I pulled in and went around and helped her out. She was holding her arm and crying in pain. We walked into the emergency room, "I need help over here!" a nurse ran over with a wheel chair and I set her down in it. I pushed the car to where the nurse told me and a doctor came in following me.

We got Leah in into the bed in the room and the doctor put a drop cloth on a table and brought it over to the bed. He gently placed her arm on it and started to work.

"Leah I can't numb your arm because it will take to long to set in and I don't want an infection to set in" She just kept crying. I went to her side and held her hand. She squeezed my hand and put her face in my chest crying. I rubbed her back and tried to calm her down. The doctor started to clean the burn and the cuts. Once he started to clean the burn she let out a high pitched scream that hurt my ears. I felt so bad for her and I knew she wasn't being a cry baby. She seemed pretty tough in the past day that I met her so I knew it hurt for her to be crying.

"Leah, it's ok, it's going to be ok, the doctor is almost done" The doctor was stitching up the cuts and putting medicine on the burn.

"Leah I'm going to take you to x-ray and see how and where your arm is broken."

"Ok" She shook her head and then got up. She wouldn't let go of my hand and I could tell that her arm still hurt her. We walked to the x-ray room and the doctor told me I had to stay out of the room while they did this.

Leah let go of my hand unwillingly and went into the room. I stood right outside the door and waited until they were done. They came out and the doctor led us back to the room. Leah sat down on the bed again and I sat down in the chair next to the bed. She grabbed my hand again when the doctor started talking.

"Ok Leah your arm is broken in three different places. I am going to put an air cast on it until the swelling goes down and till the burns heal enough to be in a real cast. You are really luck that wasn't a lot worse."

"Thank you for everything."

He came back in about ten minutes later with the air cast and put it on her arm. It went all the way up to her shoulder and then he put it in a sling. She was really sore. The doctor released her and told her to come back in a week and put ice on it. I helped her out to the truck and got her inside.

"It's already going on 12 o'clock do you want me to take you home or get something to eat or…"

"Something to eat would be great."

"Ok" I drove us to a TGI Friday's to eat. We went in and got a table for two. We want and sat down. They brought us our drinks and we orders.

"So how are you feeling?"

"It hurts but it's not as bad as when it happened. Thank you so much, I am so glad that you were there."

"No problem, you scared me though when you started to scream."

"I'm sorry"

"No I just felt really bad that I couldn't do anything to help."

"You did a lot to help, you brought me to the hospital and held my hand, and let me scream and cry into your chest."

"It's ok, I have broken my arm before and I know that hurts, and on top of that you had burns and had to get stitches."

"Sam would have just told me to suck it up"

"That's horrible and not how you treat a lady."

"Yeah well…"

"Leah I don't mean to judge because I don't really know Sam but to me it seems like you can do so much better."

"I know but I love him and he loves me, plus Sam is good for me, he's older and successful."

"Yeah but does age really matter?"

"I don't know"

She looked down and they brought our food, there wasn't much said after that. I paid the bill and brought her home.

"I will call the guys at the garage and tell them to watch my car until I can drive again."

"Ok sounds good, call me if you need anything, I have texting too." I handed her my number as she got out.

"Ok" she said with a small smile. I watched to make sure she got in. I went back to my apartment and went in and finished unpacking everything and got comfortable. It was spring and I couldn't wait for summer. I was really excited for the fourth of July because my family always did a big thing for it. My parents loved to set off fire works so I was excited about it too. We have done it ever year since I was little and it was a tradition now. My sister and her husband would be there, all my aunts and uncles and cousins would be there too. I missed my family a lot. Being a half an hour away isn't far but I have been so busy with moving that I haven't seen them in a while.

My sister and her husband Jim lived about two hours away so they tried to come every other weekend but sometimes it didn't work out. My sister Rachel and I were so close. When she went away to college I felt like I lost my best friend. She came home a little after graduation and told us she was getting married and then a month after she was married she came home with Jim and told us she was pregnant. My angel Jenna was born two days before my birthday and I was there when she was born. It was so amazing. Jenna is 4 and going to be 5 soon and she will tell you so. She was a mini Rachel and had the curliest black hair and the greenest eyes.

I loved my whole family so much and I loved being around them. Some people don't like to be around there family all the time but I love it. I didn't move far because of that.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I own nothing. Guys I'm getting a ton of people for favorite story and story alerts, can you please review, and it takes seconds.**_

**Ch. 3- The Fourth of July**

_Jacob's POV_

_3 months later_

Leah and I had really become best friends. She was still dating Sam, I still had a huge crush on her, and Sam and her dad were still abusing her. I was not thrilled that she wouldn't break up with Sam even if she wasn't going to be with me. I didn't think it was right that Sam did this to her or that her father did this either.

I was driving Leah home from the garage. "So how about some ice cream?"

"Sounds amazing"

I pulled into an ice cream place and we went in and got some. I got a banana split and Leah got her favorite, mint chocolate chip with sprinkles on top. I thought it was adorable that she still got sprinkles. We walked back to the truck and got in.

"You want some?"

"Sure but make sure it has pineapple"

"Ok" I got a piece of banana then a scoop of ice cream with pineapple sauce on it. I fed it to her.

"Yum that is so good, I should really start getting one of those."

"I think you say that every time we get ice cream."

"I know but why would I get it when I can have both of my favorites, mint chocolate chip and then you always order the banana split with the pineapples even though you don't like pineapple because of me."

"I like pineapple"

"No you don't!"

"Yeah I do"

"No way"

"Ok I don't"

We laughed and finished our ice cream. And then I drove her home. I've been taking Leah to and from work almost everyday and we usually hung out after she and I were done. I don't think Sam realized how much time we really spent together but I didn't care, the more time she was with me, the less time she was spending with him and less of a chance that he would hit her. I dropped her off at the house and before she got out she gave me a huge hug and then got out. I longed so much for that hug to be a kiss but I knew that it wouldn't happen anytime soon. She went into the house and I went home. When I got home I checked my messages on the house phone.

"_Honey it's mom, I just wanted to make sure you were doing good and wanted to remind you that this weekend is family picnic for the fourth and the fireworks. Honey we would really like you to bring a date, sweet heart there hasn't been anyone since Ella and we wish you had someone. Well I love you call me back if you want."_

God I hated when she brought up Ella, she was such a bitch and I broke up with her at my high school graduation party because I found her in the hall closet with my cousin. I was 18 years old and I really thought I was going to marry her. She was the same age as me and was cheating on me for months. Whatever maybe I would ask Leah to go with me.

The next morning I picked Leah up and she had a nice black eye. She got in the truck and I didn't say anything I just started to drive.

"So this weekend are you doing anything for the fourth?"

"No why?"

"Well my mom is having the annual family picnic back home and I wanted to know if you would be my fake date?"

"Fake date?"

"Well my mom is all 'well we would like you to bring a date' and 'blah blah blah' so I wondered if you would go with me as my fake date."

"Why can't I be your real date?"

"Sam?"

"He will be to drunk to even wonder where I am, I have really been thinking about that whole relationship."

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean you have been telling me forever that he is bad for me."

"Cool"

"Yeah so let's just call it a real date and I will get to meet your family"

"Yay for you! They are crazy so I will apologize now"

"Oh Jake they can't be that bad."

"Oh but they are"

"Well what should I wear?"

"Do you want to take the truck or the crotch rocket?"

"You have a crotch rocket?"

"Yeah I thought I told you about that, I bought it for myself with my graduation money."

"Ha-ha that is a great use for that, let's take the crotch rocket."

"Ok then bring a jacket."

"Ok" I dropped her off at work and then went to work at the office.

_That Saturday_

I pulled into Leah's drive way and she was waiting outside. She was wearing red high heel sandals with dark skinny jeans and a grey sweater over it. She walked over and she looked stunning.

"Wow you look great."

"Well wait till you see what I'm really wearing to the picnic." I handed her the helmet.

"Ok put that on and jump on the back, all I can say is lean into the turns with me and hold on." She put the helmet on and got on the back. I put my helmet on and started it up and pulled out. She leaned into me and wrapped her arms around my waist. It was about a half and hour drive to my house and at a red light she whispered into my ear,

"This bike is so sexy and I need you to pull behind some cars when we get there so I can change."

"Ok" I laughed a little and then finished the drive. We got there and I pulled close to the garage. I got off and then helped her off.

"You can use a bathroom to change."

"No it's ok" She put her helmet on the back of the bike and pulled down her jeans.

"Wow Leah"

"Shut up, I'm not that big of a whore" She pulled them off and a skirt dropped down then she took off the sweater and long behold there was a white simple sundress on underneath her jeans. She folded her jeans up and stuck them in her purse and hung her purse on the bike. She pulled down her hair from the pony tail and shook it out.

"Ok let's go"

"You look fabulous"

"Thank you" We started to walk up to the house and she grabbed my hand. Our fingers intertwined and fit perfectly together. I smiled a little and then we walked up the hill to my house. A lot of my family was already there and my mom met us at the top of the hill.

"Jake!" She came over to me and I hugged her without letting go of Leah's hand.

"Mom this is Leah"

"Well hello there Leah" My mom went over and hugged Leah.

"It's nice to meet you"

Leah smiled and hugged my mom back.

"Well Jake go introduce her to the family."

"Ok mom"

"And make a plate, your sister is here and make sure you go and see Grandma and Grandpa."

"Ok mom" She went over to my aunt and started talking to her.

"Your mom is so sweet"

"Thanks" We walked over to my sister and her husband.

"Hey Rachel"

"Jake! I haven't seen you in forever"

"I know" Her husband stood up and shook my hand.

"How are you doing Jim?"

"Good how's the new apartment?"

"Great I love it, Rachel and Jim this is Leah"

"It's nice to meet you Leah" Rachel shook her hand.

"Welcome to the family" Jim shook her hand too. That's when I heard it, "UNCLE JAKE!" I let go of Leah's hand and turned around to see my angel running up to me. She ran into my arms and I picked her up.

"How are you angel?"

"I'm good Uncle Jake, who is this?"

"Jenna this is Leah"

"Hi Leah, I'm Jenna."

"Well it is nice to meet up Jenna"

"Uncle Jake is she your girlfriend?"

"Umm yeah" I looked at Leah and she just smiled at me. She grabbed my hand again and stepped closer to me.

"Well angel why don't you go play with the kids?"

"Ok I will see you later"

"Ok"

"Uncle Jake?"

"Yes?"

"Can I dance with you tonight?"

"Of course!"

"YAY!" She ran over to the other kids and started to play. Leah and I went and made a plate then sat down with my sister and her husband.

"Jake you know Jenna adores you"

"Yeah I guess I'm just that good" Rachel hit me in the arm. I laughed a little, "What did I do?"

"Nothing I just felt like hitting you"

"Well thanks" we laughed and ate a little bit.

"So Jake we haven't told mom and dad yet but guess what?"

"You're pregnant?"

"How did you know?!"

"I know these things, and that is great. Maybe you can squeeze out a boy this time?"

"First, I don't squeeze them out and second why don't you start having kids?" Leah started to choke on her food and I turned to her and she was laughing.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah" She stopped laughing and started to eat again. We finished eating and catching up with my sister so we went to go and see the rest of the family. When we were out of ear shot of my sister I whispered to Leah, "What was that choking for?"

"Well I'm not squeezing out any kids anytime soon." We laughed and then went over and talked to my aunt.

"Aunt Jackie this is Leah"

"Awe Leah it is so nice to meet you," She hugged Leah and then me. We started to walk away when my aunt stopped me.

"Jake she is beautiful, keep her."

"Ok" I laughed a little and then we moved onto the next family member.

_2 hours later_

My mom had a DJ there and I was holding Leah close to me and we were dancing. We were laughing and having a ton of fun. Jenna came running up to me. I picked her up and started dancing with her and Leah. She giggled and she and Leah laughed with us. We kept dancing and having a good time until my mom came on the microphone.

"Well family this is going to be the last dance of the night and then we are doing the fireworks. Have fun!" a slow song came on.

"Jenna, do you mind if I dance with Leah for the last dance?"

"No have fun" she kissed my cheek and I set her down. I took Leah's hand pulled her closer and into my arms. She looked up at me and just smiled.

"Are you having a good time?"

"Yes your family is so sweet and welcoming, this is really so fun. My family used to just make burgers and watch the kids play with sparklers, this is awesome."

"Well I'm glad that you are having a nice time." I spun her out and then back into my chest and we laid her head down on my chest. We moved to the music until the song was over.

It was 10:30 at night and Leah had met every family member. We were getting ready for the fireworks that were starting soon. I brought Leah up at the top of the hill where I knew nobody else would be because it was the place that I sat every year for the fireworks. I laid out a blanket, took off my shoes and sat down. Leah took off her heels and sat in front of me and leaned back against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and she laid her head back and looked up at me.

"I'm sorry for my crazy family."

"They are so sweet"

"Well thank you for coming with me."

"Anytime"

She looked forward waiting for the fireworks to start for a couple minutes and then she looked at me again.

"Jake, I…love you" My heart skipped a beat.

"I love you too" She turned her body a little more and we met half way and kissed. Gently our lips parted and our tongues met and started to dance together. She reached up and touched my cheek. We parted when the first firework went off and laughed a little.

"I guess there really were fireworks like in fairytales and books." We laughed a little more and then started to watch them. She snuggled close using my forearm as a pillow. I saw that she had goose bumps on her legs so I pulled the extra blanket up to her waist and wrapped my arms around her tighter trying to keep her warm. She kissed my bare forearm and I bent down and kissed her cheek gently. I was the happiest person alive.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I own nothing. Guys I'm getting a ton of people for favorite story and story alerts, can you please review, and it takes seconds.**_

_**I decided to replace this chapter because I didn't really like the other chapter. Sorry R&R**_

**Ch. 4- Headlights **

_Jacob's POV_

When the fireworks were over we said good bye to everyone then we went over to my bike, "Are you too tired to ride home?"

"No I'm good" she yawned a little but started to put her jeans on. She already had her sweater on and I handed her my leather jacket.

"Here, you look freezing and the ride home might be cold."

"Ok thank you, are you sure you don't need it?"

"Positive" I got on and then with my jacket she got on, she snuggled into my back and got comfortable. I tried to drive as fast as I could so she could go to bed. I pulled into her drive way and helped her off. She handed me the helmet and I was leaning against the bike.

"Jake I had an awesome time; I totally want to go every year."

"Awesome then I guess I won't need any fake dates"

"Totally" She stepped closer and took my arms. She wrapped them around her waist and I pulled her closer. She leaned in and we kissed. She put her arms around my neck and I rested my hands on her lower back. She deepened the kiss but then we broke apart when I heard a car's tires screech in the street. I looked toward the street and saw the lights of the car driving away.

"What was that?"

"I don't know some idiot."

"Ok well I better go inside."

"Good night Leah"

"Night Jake" She leaned in and kissed me one last time then walked up to the house. She turned around and blew me a kiss before she walked in. I acted like I caught it and started my bike. She went in and I drove home. I went upstairs to my apartment and took a shower then laid down to bed. I fell asleep fast and slept in late the next morning.

I got up at about 12 and looked at my phone there was 8 messages from Leah. I called her,

"Leah what's wrong?!"

"Jake!"

"Leah what's wrong?!"

"That car that we heard last night and you thought it was just some idiot?"

"Yeah" I heard her breathing pick up like she was hyperventilating. "Calm down Leah, just take a deep breathe"

"Jake it was Sam!"

"So what, I thought you broke up with him, you were all over me last night and told me you loved me."

"I do love you and I do want to be with you but I just don't want to hurt Sam."

"Well Lee you are going to have to hurt one of us to make the other happy."

"Well right now I'm scared because Sam called me and told me that I better be over there tonight and that he has friends watching you."

"Leah I will be fine"

"No, Jake what if you aren't? Sam has huge friends and they could really hurt you."

"Leah don't worry about it, I will be fine."

"Jake I'm scared; I don't want to go there tonight."

"Then don't"

"But then he will come here or after you"

"Leah I told you I will be fine!"

She didn't say anything for a few seconds, "Jake I'm just afraid"

"Do you want me to come over?"

"No that will make it worse"

"Yeah but if you're afraid of him…"

"It's fine."

"Leah it's not fine, he is your boyfriend or whatever." I was getting anger because she hadn't broken up with him yet but told me she loved me.

"I know I'm sorry I just wanted to tell you to be careful."

"I will, I'll be fine."

"Jake, I love you"

"Ok"

"I deserved that"

"Well I just don't understand how you can make out with me one day and then be with Sam the next. I wouldn't have kissed back if I didn't know you didn't break up with him."

"I'm sorry"

"Its fine, I have to go my mom is calling."

"Ok"

"Be careful Leah and call me if anything happens."

"Ok" I switch lines and started talking to my mom. I knew my mom could tell something was wrong but she didn't say anything. I loved that my mom didn't really stick her nose where it didn't belong unless she knew I really needed her. When I got off the phone with my mom I decided to just go for a drive and take my mind off the whole thing. I walked down stairs and out to my truck. I went over to my truck and started to unlock it when someone bashed my head into my window. I started to fall down but I turned around and it was Sam. I punched him in the face but he recovered fast and got back up. I was getting in my car and he punched me in the ribs. I leaned forward trying to catch my breath again. He kneed me in the face but I stood up and through him on the ground. I put my foot on his neck and he couldn't breath.

"Leave Leah the fuck alone and if I ever see you around here again, I will literally kill you." I stepped a little harder on his neck and then let go and got in my truck. I pulled out of the parking lot and just drove for awhile. My phone started ringing and it was Leah.

"Hello?"

"_Jake Sam's in the hospital"_

"I should be"

"_What happened?!"_

"Leah, like Sam didn't tell you, oh I forgot he twists everything and makes it seem like it wasn't his fault."

"_Jake what happened?!"_

"Sam attacked me in my parking lot while I was getting in my truck."

"_Oh my God are you ok?!"_

"Yeah Leah I'm fine, go see Sam" I hung up the phone. I couldn't talk to her. She picked him over me after she made out with me twice last night. My phone started to ring again.

"What?!"

"_Jake just let me talk, listen Sam and I have been together for three years, you can't just expect me to give that relationship up that fast. I love Sam and I know he hits me and is a horrible person sometimes but I love him. But Jake I love you too! I love you more then Sam I just need to find the right time to tell him that. He is not going to like it but I love you and want to be with you."_

"Ok well I'm going to go, good luck with that." I hung up the phone and drove back to my apartment.

I hadn't talked to Leah in three days. I was in the shower and couldn't stop thinking about her. Today my mom was having a party for the closer family, like grandma and grandpa, Rachel and Jim, Me, and some of my cousins. I had invited Leah to go with me but I didn't think she would remember. I was getting ready and I was grabbing my bathing suit and a towel. I finished getting dressed and was walking out the door when my phone started ringing. I didn't look at my phone I just answered it as I was closing the door.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Jake it's me"_

"Oh hey"

"_Yeah I was wondering if I was still invited to go to your mom's house for the party."_

"Yeah you are but I didn't think you would want to go"

"_I didn't think you would want me to go"'_

"Well I will pick you up in 10"

"_Ok" _I went down to my truck and got in and started to drive to Leah's house. I got there in about five minutes but she was already outside. She came over to the truck and got in. As soon as she got in I turned to her.

"Leah I am so sorry"

"No Jake I should be the one that is sorry, I should have broken up with Sam a long time of go"

"Let's just let in go I love you so much"

"I love you too" She lifted the arm rest and scooted closer to me. She met my lips with hers and kissed me. I kissed her back and pulled her closer to me. We broke apart, "Jake I love you so much!"

"I love you too!" Finally we broke apart and she sat down next to me and buckled up. I drove us to my mom's house and my arm was around her the whole time. She had her head resting on me and it felt so right. We made it there and I got out she went around and grabbed her hand. We walked up to my mom's and everyone was there. They all said hi and my mom came up to me and hugged us both.

"Hey guys, you can go change in the house, Jake show her where she can change."

"Ok" We walked into the house and I brought her upstairs. I was holding her hand and we were walking up the stairs.

"This is or was my room" My mom had kept it exactly how it was the day I left.

"You can change in my bathroom and I will just change in here."

"Ok" I closed the bedroom door and showed her where the bathroom was. I changed and sat on my bed to wait for her. I had my white shorts on with big olive green Hawaiian flowers on it. Leah stepped out of the bathroom wearing hot pink two piece with white peace signs on it.

"Wow you look amazing"

"Do I?" She walked over to me and sat on my lap facing me. She kissed me and wrapped her arms around my neck. She leaned me back on the bed and started kissing me. She ran her fingers through my hair and then her hands traveled my chest and started to roam over the waist band of my swim trunks. She kissed down my jaw line and I groaned in pleasure. She kissed down to my chest and purred playfully.

"Oh Leah" She kissed me again and then I heard my door knob start to turn I threw Leah off of me and she hit here head on my head board but didn't say anything she just sat there waiting to see who it was. I stood up and my mom walked in.

"Darling what's taking so long?"

"Sorry mom we will be down in a second we were just talking."

"Ok" She winked at me and then walked out and closed the door behind her. As soon as the door closed I went over to Leah and held her head to my chest.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry I didn't mean to push you off that hard I just didn't know who it was."

"No it's ok, I'm fine." I kissed the bump on the crown of her head. I grabbed her hand and we went down stairs. We walked out on the deck to see everyone there. We went and sat down at one of the tables with some of my uncles and cousins. I sat down with Leah right next to me and she leaned toward me a little while holding my hand.

"So Jake did you have trouble with you trunks or something, you were up in that room pretty long?"

"No Uncle Pete I didn't" I laughed a little and I looked down and Leah was blushing a little. Everyone started to laugh some.

"You want to go in the pool?"

"No I'm going to sit out for a couple minutes"

"Ok" I got up and bent down and kissed her then jumped in the pool after about ten minutes of swimming she wasn't getting in and it was getting darker outside. I got out and went over to her.

"Baby are you getting in?"

"Yeah in a little bit"

"No I think you should get in now"

"Babe I said in a little bit" I got behind her chair and picked her up. She started screaming and kicking.

"Honey the more you move the more chance I might drop you in this ice cold pool." I was holding her over the pool and she was holding on around my neck and scream.

"Jake wait, wait, wait I will get in I promise. I will get in just let me take my hair out." I took her ponytail holder out of her hair and threw it.

"There that's taken care of."

"Jake please I don't want to go in right now!" She was screaming and still holding on to me.

"What I can't hear you" I tried to drop her in the pool but she was holding on to my neck to tight and I went in with her. We came up and everyone was laughing. When she cleared her eyes she punched me in the arm and swam away from me. I swam after her and caught her and we came out of water laughing and I had her in my arms. She gave me a big dripping wet kiss. I kissed her back and everyone started to clap. Leah got red and laid her head on shoulder. She had her arms around my neck.

We swam a lot and I kept dunking Leah and she kept trying to dunk me but she never did it. Everyone started to leave and soon it was just Leah and I in the pool. I was holding her in my arms and she kissed me but she was shivering.

"Do you want to go in the Jacuzzi?"

"Sure that sounds warm" I laughed a little and then we got out of the pool.

We went over to the Jacuzzi and I took the cover off and helped her in. I got in after her and it was so nice. She sat right next to me and wrapped her leg around mine and laid her head on my shoulder. I kissed her forehead and we just relaxed. My mom came over,

"Honey your father and I are going to go to bed but just close up the Jacuzzi and lock up the house before you leave. Drive safe, good night and I love you. Leah thank you so much for coming tonight."

"Awe thank you for inviting me Mrs. Black"

"Honey anytime"

"We will close everything up"

"Ok there are towels on the chairs."

"Ok thanks mom"

"No problem baby" She went in the house and turned off the lights. We stayed in the Jacuzzi for awhile. She floated around a little and I rubbed her feet for her. She floated back over to me when I had my eyes closed and she sat on my lap facing me. She kissed me on the lips before I even opened my eyes. She continued to kiss me and she deepened the kiss. I pulled her closer to me and I kept kissing her. We parted for air and she kissed down my jaw to my neck and then worked her way back up.

"Oh God Leah I love you so much."

"I love you too" I stopped her because I didn't want my mom to walk outside and see us like this.

"Why don't we go get dressed and go home?"

"Home?"

"Well I mean I can bring you to your house or you can spend the night at my house?"

"Ohh ok that would be amazing but I don't know how much my dad would like that"

"I understand, let's get out and get dressed and go home then"

"Ok" She kissed me one last time and then we went upstairs and got dressed. We went back down stairs and I locked it all up. We went out to the truck and got in. I could tell she was tired so I told her to lie down. She just laid her hand on my shoulder and I covered her up with my jacket. She fell asleep and I had to wake her up before we got to her house.

"Babe we are almost to your house"

"Just five more minutes baby?"

"Honey we are only five minutes from your house."

"Ok" She sat up but was still leaning on me. She kissed me cheek as I pulled into her drive way.

"I hope that's not the kiss you're leaving me with?"

"Well what if it was?"

"Then I would have to do this" I held her face in my hands and gently kissed her on the lips. We parted and she just stayed there with her eyes closed for a second. She finally came back to reality and she couldn't even talk. She kissed me one last time.

"I love you so much; drive safe on the way home and text me when you get there"

"Ok baby sleep good"

"You too"

"Love you"

"Love you too" She got out and I made sure she got into the house. She did so I pulled out of the driveway and drove home. I was on my way home thinking about Leah when I heard a car horn and all I saw were head lights.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I own nothing. Re-read chapter 4 because I redid it and I just wanted to tell you. Thank you for all the support.**_

**Ch. 5- **

_Jacob's POV_

I swerved to the right to get out of the way of the car and stopped and looked behind me. The car was swerving all over the road. I drove back to my house being careful and as soon as I walked in the door and called my baby.

"Hello?" She sounded like she just woke up.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up I just want to tell you that I'm home and was saved by a guardian angel on the way home"

"Why what happened?!"

"A drunk driver missed my car by inches."

"Oh my God Jake are you ok?"

"Yes baby I'm fine, I'm home and I just wanted to tell you I love you before you went to bed."

"Well I love you too and you better tell that angel thank you tonight"

"Oh I will and I will tell her to watch out for you too"

"Ok honey love you"

"Love you too"

I hung up the phone and went and took a shower. As soon as I got out I laid down in bed fell asleep fast.

_1 year later_

Leah and I were unlocking the door to our vacation house in the Outer Banks. We were vacationing with another couple, Erica and RJ our best friends. They were pulling in behind us and we were carrying our stuff up the steps. We got to our room and Leah dropped her bags and threw herself on the bed. I went over and laid down on my back neck to her. She curled up against me using my chest as her pillow. RJ and Erica walked past the door and RJ yelled into our room.

"We have been here for thirty seconds and you two are already sleeping?"

"Yeah! Shut up and go in your room and sleep!" I yelled in response. We all ended up falling asleep for about two hours. Then I got up and went out on our deck and just sat there watching the sun setting over the beautifully blue waters. I was listening to the subtle sound of the waves colliding with the soft sands of the beach. I closed my eyes and just took in all of it, the beautiful sounds, the feeling of utter calmness, and the smell of the salty waters.

I heard the sliding glass door glide open and then the gently feeling of supple hands run of my shoulders and down my chest. I feel a tender kiss fall upon my neck. I turn to see the striking brown eyes of the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I kissed her softly on the lips and then pulled her around onto my lap. She sat down and rested her head on my shoulder. I kiss her forehead again. We sit there not saying anything to each other. It's like we know that we both want to enjoy the peacefulness of the atmosphere around us. This is in fact all ruined by the loud and crazy thing I call my friend. RJ comes bursting through the door and practically throws Leah on the ground. He lifts her from on top of me just to replace her with his own body. Sitting on my lap he puts his arms around me and bats his eye lashes at me.

"Sugar can we please oh please," he says in a girly voice. "Get some grub!" dropping his voice at least four octaves lower then his usual voice. We all laugh and I heave him off of me and stand up. I go over to Leah and wrap my arms around her waist from behind and kiss her neck.

"I love you"

"I love you too" She kisses me right on the lips. Erica comes walking out of the door and goes over to RJ and he pulls her into his arms and kisses her too. RJ and Erica may fight a lot some times but they really do love each other. We all smile at each other and then we decide what we are doing for the night. We decide that the girls are going to take RJ's Jeep and go shopping and we are going to take my truck and go drinking. We got and change out of our traveling clothes and then part ways. I kiss Leah one last time before getting in my truck.

"I love you and please be careful" she says to me with nothing but worry in her eyes.

"Leah I will be fine"

"Jake just please" I go over to her and pulled her into my arms.

"Leah I promise you with all of my heart that I will be careful tonight, I love you" I tell her reassuringly.

"I love you too, call me before you leave the bar"

"Ok babe" I say climbing into my truck. I watch her get into the topless Jeep. She is driving and I imagine that I will be hearing about how now she wants a Jeep as soon as she gets back from this little shopping trip. RJ and I made it to the bar about twenty minutes later and we sat down and ordered a pitcher of beer and some wings. We start to eat them and they are really good.

Four pitchers of beer for each of us and a bucket of wings for each of us, we are extremely hammered. We were on our way out when we saw a tattoo parlor. We go in and it looks pretty awesome and they do piercing.

"Dude I am so getting my ear pierced!" I say to RJ, "Let's both get it done."

"No dude I am so ok with not getting that done, Erica will kill me!"

"I'm getting it done!"

"Dude you better call Leah, she will beat your ass" he says in the middle of a laugh.

"Fine," I pull out my phone and call Leah. She picks up within the first couple of rings.

"Hey Babe"

"_Hi Jake, how is the bar?"_

"Well baby I was calling to see if you would care if I got my ear pierced?"

"_Jacob Black, so help me God if you get your freaking ear pierced I will make you die a slow and painful death!"_

"Babe chill out it's just a hole"

"_Just a hole? Really? Then get it done, see what happens" _She said with a horrible tone to her voice.

"Fine I won't, I will see you back at the house"

"_Promise you won't?"_

"Promise"

"_Ok Bye I love you be careful"_

"Ok I love you too" We hang up and I look at the guy behind the counter, "I would like to get my ear pierced please"

"Dude what about Leah, we heard her on the phone." RJ says hitting my in the arm.

"She will get over it"

"Ok you can come back to my chair" the guy says walking over to a spinning chair with a counter in front of it. He starts to unwrap all the things I assume he will need. I sit down in the chair and he puts the gun up to my left ear.

"You are sure you want this?" RJ says right before the guy pulls the trigger.

"Yep" I say as he pierces my ear. It doesn't really hurt but my ear gets really warm. The guys starts to clean it and hands me the stuff I will need to clean my ear with.

"It might be a little sore for a few days but it's all good to go." He says as I pay.

"Thanks" We walk out and I feel like a new man. We go back to my truck and I start to drive us back to the beach house. We get there and the girls are already home and all the lights are off. I quietly work my way up the stairs. I open the door and go in and the girls are in bed. I sneak into mine and Leah's bedroom and she is laying in the bed. She starts to get up but I stop her, "No lay down, I'm just going to climb into bed after I pee and take off my jeans and t-shirt."

"Ok, so did you boys have a good time?"

"Yeah it was fun, you guys will have to go back there with us, their wings were really good."

"Well I'm glad you had fun, what was the ear thing about?" She said with a slight nerves laugh.

"I don't know"

"Ok well I was worried and I knew that you wouldn't do it if I didn't like it" she said as I was looking at it in the mirror. I went into bed and curled up with her. She started to gently plant kisses along my neck and up. She is kissing me and I am so distacted that when she gets to my ear I don't even notice. She doesn't seem to either but then she kisses it and then jerks back.

"Ow I cut my lip" she presses her lip and it's bleeding. "Jake please tell me I did not just cut my lip on an earring!"

"I'm…sorry?"

"Jacob Black!!!" She get up from on top of me and turns on the light. That's when I get a good look at her and she has a new purple see through lacey little number on. I groan and she grabs a cotton robe and wraps it around herself. She walks out of the room.

"Baby please wait, I'm sorry!"

"No I told you not to do it and you did it! I can't believe you Jake, you promised me!" She is crying now. I follow her out onto the deck and sit down next to her.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't think you would be this upset." I said putting my arm around her. She pushed my arm off and got up.

"Jake I just can't believe you did that." She went back in the house and went in our bedroom. She slammed the door in my face and locked it. I walked around the house to get in through the sliding glass door in our room and just as I was getting to it she was locking the door.

"Baby please, I'm sorry" I said as she closed the curtain. I went back in the house and went over to the bedroom door.

"Leah please, I'm seriously sorry" I hear her crying through the door. I knock on the door and beg some more. She opens the door and throws my pillow out the door.

"Please, I'm sorry"

"No, because you know what, I didn't tell you not to get it because I don't like the way it looks I said it because my dad and Sam both have one. They have hurt me so bad Jake and just that little reminder of them is enough to hurt me so much." She slams the door in my face and I feel like the worst boyfriend ever. I pick up my pillow and go lay on the couch. I deserve to sleep on the couch. If I would have known I wouldn't have done it. I should have just listened to her and not done it. I lay on the couch but don't sleep at all that night. I can hear Leah's crying for a long time and with every tear that she sheds the worse I feel.

I sit up when RJ and Erica come out of their room in the morning. "One night here and you are already on the couch?" Erica says with a smile and I hug.

"How is she doing, RJ told me all about the ear thing." She asks looking back at the door.

"I don't know, I feel so horrible, she said the earring reminds her of Sam and her dad. They have hurt her so much I can't believe that I would do something to make the pain worse. I wanted to be the one to make it better not worse."

"I know, it will be ok let me go talk to her." Erica walks over to the door and knocks on it.

"Jake I don't want to talk to you!" Leah says from inside.

"Honey it's me" Leah opens the door for Erica and Erica goes in. About an hour later Erica emerges from the room. I'm sitting at the kitchen table and she comes and sits down next to me.

"Jake she is still upset but she wants to talk to you" I get up, grab the breakfast I made for her and go and knock on the door.

"Baby it's me" She opens the door and I go in. She is sitting on the floor leaning against the bed. I set the breakfast beside her and sit down.

"Leah I am so sorry, I didn't know that it was like that. I should have just listened to you, I'm sorry."

"It's ok" she says calmly.

"What?"

"I said it's ok, there are bigger things to worry about then that."

"Well I took it out and what bigger things?"

"Jake I'm late" She says still extremely calm.

"Oh" Was all I could manage out.


End file.
